You-Fight-For-Your-Love!
by lollypopsugar97
Summary: Natsu and Lucy stopped talking to each other , because there is something blocking. Will Natsu get her ? Or will the other 2 will ? Read to find out !


One day in the Fairy Tail Guild , Lucy and Natsu have been acting weird around each other. Gray , Erza , Wendy and the others are getting worried.

**_Why aren't Natsu and Lucy talking ? Erza asked while eating her strawberry cake._**

**_This looks suspicious , they wouldn't even go near each other Gray says._**

**_Did something happen between them? Wendy asked._**

**_Hoi Natsu ! Gray says while holding out his hand._**

**_WHat do you want Ice Princess ? Natsu asks while sitting down on the bench._**

**_How come you and Lucy aren't talking? Gray asked_**

**_You wouldn't undertsand . Natsu says_**

**_C'mon , you can tell me. _**

**_Eversince Loki/Leo could pass by his gate by himself, he's been flirting with Lucy and everytime I try to speak to her , He pulls her away. You have any idea what im going through? Natsu asked while putting his head on the table._**

**_Oh I see , you're jealous of Loki/Leo aren't you? Gray asked smirking._**

**_Am not Natsu says while slightly blushing. _**

**_Yup you are , its obvious you have feelings for Lucy , but Loki - senpai is in the way. Gray says._**

**_Then Lucy opened the door._**

**_There Natsu , its your chance! Gray says while pushing him to Lucy._**

There we saw Natsu going at full speed to Lucy.

H-H-He-Hello Lucy ! Natsu says while waving at her. What's wrong with my heart ? why is it so fast ? Natsu thought.

Oh , Ohayo Natsu :) Lucy says while tieing her hair.

You wanna go on a job right now ? with Gray and Erza also with Wendy and Charles and Happy ? The reward is 100,000,000 jewel per person.

Lucy's eyes sparkled and said yes ! while jumping up.

Erza came and says the job is about acting though, you sure you up to it ?

Yeah Lucy says.

Gray , Lucy says

Yes ? Gray asks turning around.

Is Natsu okay ? Im getting kinda worried.

Im not so sure myself , why ?

We've been barely talking and yet he seems depressed.. Did I do anything wrong ? Lucy asked frowning.

No , you didn't , its not your fault , he's just going through stuff.

Are you sure Gray ? Lucy asked wiping her tears.

Yes I am. Then they hug.

Natsu turns around and says Hoi ! Hurry or else we'll miss the train !

Natsu , I thought you didn't like transportation ? asked Wendy.

I'm a man! Natsu said.

Okay xD. Wendy says.

~ What an awful problem~

Lucy was last , but her bracelet came off and she dropped it on the ground. When everyone ( Except Lucy ) went on the train the doors had closed. Lucy was still outside with her bracelet.

**_Natsu ;_ **Where is Lucy ?

**_Gray & Erza ;_**OH GOD ! SHE IS STILL OUTSIDE WE LEFT HER !

_**Wendy ;** _Lucy - San !

**_Charles & Happy ;_**What is she doing there ?!

~ Meanwhile at Lucy ~

I can't believe I was left behind ..

~ Then ~

The Oracion Seis's Midnight came and kidnapped Lucy. He even wrote a note saying **_" Attention Fairy Tail , I have your dear blonde Lucy. If you want her all of you come at the darkfull Valley and defeat all of us 6. However your time is limited , if you dont come here at 6:00 even if you come at one minute later , I will execute her!_**

~ At the Train ~

Hoi , Gray its not a bad time to try that. Natsu says.

Okay. * He opens the window and says go!

Natsu jumps out and then lands on the side.

Erza freaked out and asks What was that ?!

Well we could't leave a girl behind you know ? Gray said stripping.

THIS IS NO TIME TO STRIP! Erza says

Scary... Gray says sulking.

Natsu ; Wasn't Lucy just here? Oh look there is a note. * Reads the note.*

OH NO ! LUCY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!

If we all come there including the guild , ugh no , I have to save Lucy ! No matter at all cost!

So Natsu took the note and he waited for the next train to come at the Jobs destination.

~ 20 minutes later~

Gray ; There is FlameBrain , Yo ! Have you found Lucy ?

Natsu ; No , but Oracion Seis took her and left this note.

Gray and Erza read the note.

Erza ; Them again ? Sheesh they never learn.

Gray ; * Whispers to Natsu* This is your chance while Loke / Leo doesnt know , we can rush there and save Lucy then you two will surely be friends again like the old days!

Erza ; Hoi you two , what are you whispering over there ?!

Natsu ; Oh , um just Gray's secret strategy on how to get Juvia!

Erza ; *Turns around* I know you like her Gray , but this is no time to discuss about Juvia.

Gray ; Natsu you idiot.

Then they went back to the guild.

Natsu ; Konichiwa Mirajane , where is Master Makarov ?

Mirajane ; Oh he is outside with Laxus.

Gray ; Thank you.

Then the three went outside.

Master Makarov : Laxus , I want you to come back to the guild. I can't stand seeing you like this with the Ranjinshuu group. I know I have been harsh to you at times , but its my way of expressing how I feel towards you.

Laxus ; *smirks* I dont know gramps...

Natsu ; Master ! Lucy's been kidnapped by Oracion Seis again and it says if we dont bring our guild , and dont be there before 6:00 they will execute her !

A/N ; In this story Natsu , Leo and Laxus all have feelings for Lucy.

Laxus ; What ?! We have to save her before its too late.

Natsu : Yeah !

Makarov ; Im pretty sure they are just bluffing.

Then it says on the note , " P.S we are not bluffing Bakas."

Makarov : EHHHHH ?! They are not bluffing ?! Quick , lets get everyone in the guild and tell them to head to where ?

Erza , Gray and Natsu ; To Darkfull Valley.

Laxus : There ?!

Makarov ; They have chose the wrong destination.. he says in a frightened tone.


End file.
